


Хорошо воспитанная собачка

by WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: спецквест [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breath Control Play / Erotic Asphyxiation, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Non-Consensual, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: У хорошей собаки есть только один хозяин, и он для неё - всё
Relationships: Gregor Clegane/Tywin Lannister
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: спецквест [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168271
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Хорошо воспитанная собачка

**Author's Note:**

> кажется я недостаточно восьмибитен для этого дерьма

Непослушная собака - мёртвая собака.  
Григор усвоил это довольно рано. Его семья держала псарню, ведь должен-же кто-то растить охотничьих собак для больших лордов? Собаки на гербе имели и другое значение, по крайней мере для Григора. Он всегда знал, кем он станет. Он станет самым большим и самым свирепым кобелём. Самым лучшим. И Хозяин вознаградит его за это.  
Если б кто-то додумался спросить у Григора в чьих руках его цепь, то он бы просто убил нахала.Ответ был для него очевиден - есть лишь один Бог, и лишь его слово закон.  
***  
Его Бог свежевал кроликов. Григор чуял кровь, видел как она стекает по длинным тонким пальцам. Хотелось слизать её с бледной кожи вместе со вкусом и запахом Хозяина. Хотелось. Очень.  
Но ему это не было дозволено. Его Хозяин, его Бог никогда не касался его. Просить об этом казалось непозволительной роскошью. Кто он чтоб касаться Бога?  
***  
Голова противника лопнула, точно перезрелый арбуз. Кровь текла по рукам, попадая под пластины доспеха. От запаха кружилась голова. Он взмок. Ему было тесно и душно в доспехах. Григор содрал со своей головы шлем и заозирался, скаля зубы, пытаясь найти Хозяина всё ещё затуманенным взглядом. Жажда. Неутолимая жажда одобрения.  
Бог был здесь и Григор заглянул ему в глаза. Светлые, страшные глаза. Григор застыл, забыв как дышать. Григор покорно ждал вердикта.  
Бог едва заметно кивнул.  
***  
Григору снились ужасные, непозволительные вещи - тонкие пальцы затягивали на его шее тяжёлый ошейник, пока он не начинал задыхаться. А потом рука проскальзывала под ремешок, оттягивая, и Григор терял сознание, но чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым, готовым служить своему Богу. Служить всем собой. Хотелось…  
Добраться. Почувствовать больше тепла. Тепла, что мог дать его Бог.  
Рёбра ломались с хрустом освобождая тёплые внутренности. Как давно его Хозяин не носил столько красного? Как давно его сердце перестало биться? Билось ли оно когда он вырвал его из груди? Неподвижное. Пустое. Бог исчез оставив только остывающее тело, остекленевший, равнодушный взгляд и кровоточащий бесполезный кусок мяса у Григора в руке. Бог ушёл тихо и незаметно, оставив Григора одного.  
Ушёл, сделав его добычей.  
***  
Сука была вёрткая, тугая и слишком громко орала. И щенки... Григора бесили их вопли. Григор любил убивать, любил, когда его боятся, но крики он ненавидел - от них болела голова. Он разложил тела, чтобы его Хозяин мог оценить его старания. Хозяин молчал. Что-то было не так. Григор не мог понять что. Его Хозяин, его Бог, всегда был таким большим и страшным, таким незыблемым, таким совершенным. Но теперь его Бог, вставший на колено и заворачивавший чужих дохлых щенков в тряпицу казался маленьким, хрупким и очень уставшим.  
Григор думал, что он мог-бы легко унести своего Бога. Унести туда, где он не будет сомневаться, где он перестанет быть таким... незначительным. И всё станет как и должно быть. Как надо. Как раньше. Ведь так?  
***  
Пальцы слишком неловкие для всяких там застёжек, но Григор очень старался. Бог был сейчас просто ужасен. Они боялись его. Боялись смотреть ему в глаза. И вот теперь Григор вынужден сам расстёгивать ремешки и развязывать шнуровку.  
Хозяин молчал. Без доспеха он казался ещё меньше, хотя Григор прекрасно знал, что Бог выше многих мужчин, да и в плечах был довольно широк. Но всё-равно мельче Григора. Григор всё-ещё пытался это осознать, спокойно принимая то, что Бог решил вытряхнуть из доспехов самого Григора. зачем-то из одежды тоже. Такое внезапное внимание Григору льстило и он своей готовности служить ничуть не стеснялся. Хозяин оценил.  
Григора удивляла этоа странная мрачная решимость. Но когда Григор понял, что именно собирается делать его Бог... Срёт он золотом или нет, но Григор же его порвёт.  
Он посмел ослушаться своего Бога. Такой милости он никогда не ждал. Он жаждал внимания, мимолётного прикосновения, похвалы... Но вместо этого он на ложе своего Хозяина с каменным стояком, и думает как ему побыстрее натянуть хозяйскую жопу на свой хер. Хозяин лежал неподвижно, надёжно стиснутым в крепких объятиях, и ни гнева, ни энтузиазма не выказывал.  
***  
Когда Григор вернулся в хозяйскую палатку, неся миску куриного бульона, Хозяин дремал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он выпутался из одеял и его спина, казалось, бледно светилась в полумраке. Взгляд невольно отмечал шрамы, явные и едва заметные, россыпь веснушек на плечах и короткие золотисто-рыжие волосы на затылке, едва тронутые сединой.  
Григора охватило странное оцепенение. Сегодня он осознал, что его Бог тоже человек. он может устать, его можно ранить, Он подождёт ещё чуть-чуть, а потом разбудит Хозяина и накормит его тёплым бульоном, потому что нельзя совсем не есть, потому, что бурчащий от голода живот неуместен. Особенно если ты Бог. Особенно если все только начали получать удовольствие от процесса.  
А завтра он отнесёт Хозяина в повозку. На руках отнесёт. И кто что посмеет сказать?  
***  
Ему снилось, что Хозяин был им недоволен. Презрение. Оно причиняло боль куда более верно. Его Бог оставил его. Он разочаровал своего Хозяина а что до остального... Да срать он на них хотел.  
Топор палача не смог перерубить его мощную шею с одного удара. Слабак! Больно... Выть хотелось от обиды и разочарования. Удары топора словно проходили мимо, всё никак не желая отсекать Григора от этой жизни.  
А сам Григор стремился и никак не мог догнать, уткнуться лицом в хозяйский сапог, облизывать его руки...  
Но бешеных собак полагалось убивать.  
А Григор был самым бешеным и самым кусачим псом. И хозяйской руки и милости он более не заслуживал.  
***  
Григор свернул кобелю шею. Это был хороший пёс, артачился только. В том бы и не было ничего непоправимого вот только... Тонкие длинные лапы, мощный грудак, шерсть молочно-белая, рыжеющаяя на спине и морде, горбоносый профиль и глаза. Светлые, пронзительные глаза.  
Насмешка.  
Неважно над кем. Это было почти невыносимо.  
Он сжёг тело. Почти с жадным сожалением. Он не годен. Не годен и точка.  
***  
Длинные бледные ноги, широкие плечи, волосы золотисто-рыжие с проседью, надменное горбоносое лицо и холодные светлые глаза. Будь это кто другой Григор бы так не нежничал. Он знал, что ему ничего не стоит сломать это тело. И его Хозяин знал.  
На третий раз Григор принёс ошейник. Его Хозяин был умён. Его Хозяин догадался. Григору действительно понравилось. Он бы больше никому не позволил так себя удерживать.  
Его Хозяин действительно был Богом. Самым сильным, самым хитрым, самым умным... Его Хозяин был не чета этим отбросам. Его хозяин никогда не орал.  
***  
Григор знал, что его Бог смотрит на него. Что Бог расчитывает на него и он, Григор не может его подвести.  
Ему было плевать, как зовут этого выскочку с копьём, плевать на его обвинения. Он не его Хозяин, он - никто, пусть только подойдёт и Григор...  
Алая пелена застилала глаза. Он должен победить, не ради девчонки, что она ему? Ради своего Бога. Пусть. Только. Подойдёт.  
***  
Его бог покинул его. Оставалась девчонка. Маленькая, перепуганная девчонка, что была плоть от плоти его. Григор защитит её. Обязательно её защитит, ведь иначе его Бог будет недоволен им. Ведь он не мог подвести своего Бога.


End file.
